Current communication systems allow a subscriber to dial 911 during an emergency situation. However, the specific emergency may not allow the subscriber to dial 911. For example, a direct 911 call and conversation may not be appropriate in some situations wherein the subscriber has been threatened with force or loss of speaking ability. For example, when the subscriber is in a situation that does not allow him/her to talk (e.g., in a robbery case, if the robber detects that the subscriber is calling 911, the robber may decide to harm the subscriber, kidnapping, automobile accident, etc.).